


Remembering September

by StarrieNightSky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, None at the moment - Freeform, but subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrieNightSky/pseuds/StarrieNightSky
Summary: She is a human photographer trying to survive in a city where the cost of living is more expensive than a Lamborghini. He is a non-commercial construction android who is bored of his meaningless life. When a construction accident brings the two together, they find themselves drawn to each other in ways they both can’t understand. But what’s to understand when society threatens their future?





	Remembering September

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in quite a while, and it has been in the works since the start of the fandom! I plan to make this story a full length novel if I can, but as I was playing Detroit: Become Human, I noticed the lack of a human perspective in the characters. This story plans to change that. My characters Ophelia and Cameron are the stars of this story, and thier journey through forming a connection with each other despite being a completely different species has been and still is a challenge. It’s been years since i’ve written fan fiction, but I am willing to give this story my all while the fandom is still on its golden age. This story will explore human perspectives of the new Detroit of 2037-2038, as well as the ongoing political and social conflicts androids and humans alike face on a day to day basis. The main three will be featured, but regrettably this will not occur until a bit later in my story. I am still in the process of world building, and I am still working out the characters as I am typing this author’s note. If you took the time to read this, thank you in advance, and a comment and or kudos would be very much appreciated! Now, let’s get on with the prologue of this story!

September 5th, 2037.  
8:31 AM   
Woodward Avenue 

The crisp autumn air is met with a scent of urbanization and plastic. I sigh, browsing the internet as I walk the busy streets of Detroit to the nearest Starbucks. To be honest, this whole city smells like plastic. The stench of artificially constructed everything clogs my nose pores as I try to find something even remotely organic to gaze upon. Trees? Plants? Humans? Those are all pleasing to my eyes, since those things are a rarity nowadays. I’m getting tired of this place. Every single day I dream of packing up just to... Go. 

Unfortunately, that’s out of the question since my whole life revolves around the plastic and silicone that is this city. I work as a company photographer for Century magazine. I know, not the most glamorous job, but it pays the bills and I love what I do. I just wish I was doing it somewhere else. It’s a good thing I live alone, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to function in this place. 

Cost of living is a nightmare here. It’s a miracle I haven’t gotten evicted. I stare at the glass window of the Starbucks I meant to go to, looking at the busy baristas doing their job more diligently than any human could manage. It makes me want to vomit. How perfect these machines are at doing jobs that use to belong to us. I take a step back, collecting myself before I allow the bitterness to take over. Blaming robots isn’t going to solve anything.

Sure, unemployment is at an all time low and over 30 percent of the human population is homeless, but that’s not my problem anymore. Welcome to the fucking future. Where robots take our jobs and middle class humans are left to rot. Goddamn, I’m sounding like a white conservative! With my brows creasing due to the stress of work and lack of sleep, I put on my bluetooth ear pods and jam to 70’s disco music. Earth, Wind and Fire is my only solace now, and it has been for the last five years. As “September” blares through my speakers, I enter the Starbucks, getting in line. This is my favorite place in the whole city for one reason and one reason only.

Every human’s weakness is a shot of expresso. This entire room is packed with smelly, sweaty humans. I take a long whiff of the smell of coffee grinds and sweat. I smile. Starbucks is probably the most organic place in the city. Everyone is a coffee addict now that most upper middle class humans are working overtime to make ends meet. I don’t blame them. Detroit is a city of winners and losers. The winners are those who are rich enough to survive in this plastic hell, while the losers are everyone else living below the poverty line. 

I glance at the individuals who wait eagerly for their coffee. I see a blonde dude browsing twitter on his phone. He looks business casual, so he’s probably in marketing. Another dude I see is in his 50’s and judging by his attire, is unemployed, but functional. He probably lives with someone who provides for him. Right on schedule, I see a woman in her late twenties confronting the man. They look uncomfortable but I bet you they’re arguing over something. That woman is most likely his daughter. She looks business professional, so that tells me she cares for her useless father since he can’t take care of himself anymore. If my parents lived here, they would not be getting my help, so that man better be grateful. 

I yawn, focusing back on my music. Before the song ends, I come face to face with an Android barista. I know these things are technically emotionless beings, but I got to give CyberLife credit for making these machines look more human than what people give them credit for. I unplug my ear pods, pocketing them for later use. 

“Welcome to Starbucks, how may I take your order?” A female android asks in a concise manner. 

I try to be respectful back and reply, “I would like a shot of your strongest expresso. I will not be sleeping today.” I remark bitterly yawning once again. 

The barista didn’t comment and simply went back to processing my order. “We have the double expresso shot of Columbian black grounds, would that suffice?” She asked methodically. 

“Is it the strongest you offer?” I asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice. 

“Statistically, yes, it is.” The barista replied curtly. I raised my eyebrow. This thing actually showed a hint of rudeness? That’s new. And completely refreshing from what I’m used to. I know that some androids have shown signs of deviancy, but no android has really gone against a human before. I hope more of them deviate so humans can have an excuse to decommission these things already. 

“I’ll take it. I’ll have the tall.” 

The barista types in the cash register.

“That’ll be 7 dollars.” She affirms. 

I fork out a five dollar bill, two George Washingtons, and include a couple of cents to compensate for tax. I remember the good ol’ days when a tall cup of coffee was only 4 bucks. 

After I paid, I wait by the table until my espresso is ready. I grab my espresso, looking at the name scrawled on the cup. Ugh, not even an android barista can spell my name right.

I leave the Starbucks, chugging my expresso like an infant chugging formula. I won’t be sleeping at all today, so I might need to use coffee patches or 5 hour energy drinks if I can’t find proper expresso within the next 3 hours. I walk the bustling city of Detroit, humans and androids alike walking around and getting to where they need to go. 

The architectural work of the city has really changed over the years. I remember when this city used to be a slum, but now, it really brings out the sunlight. Not to mention the whole place is beaming with light and life. 

Adjusting my oversized nerd glasses, my body comes to a full stop when I see a massive construction area with a sign in bright red words CAUTION. Oh crap, I must of walked into a construction site! These stupid damn glasses have an awful glare, so I didn’t even notice where I was going. Jeez, I hope I get my contacts in the mail ASAP. 

Carefully, I rub my glasses so I can get rid as much of the glare as possible, then I put them back on to see what the hell these rust buckets were working on. I’m not sure what they’re building, but it looks big. Maybe it’s another store. I look around to see a bunch of labor androids working on the construction site. It’s funny they’re all designed to look like male workers.

There was one android in particular that caught my eye. He looked like your average construction model, yellow uniform and all with the signature LED triangle on his clothing. I stared at him, trying to find some semblance of emotion. To my utter disappointment, the tin man of an android looked as heartless as his namesake. Bored and emotionless, just like all the others. 

Just when was about to look away, I notice the android stare back at me with blank eyes. I flinched, not expecting him, it, to look at my general direction. I quickly look away with a shiver. Jesus, I swear these things are gonna kill us all one day!

After my brief pause staring at the worker bees of the government, I adjusted my headphones to play another song from Spotify. This time my 70-80’s playlist came up with “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” by Whitney Houston. My leg moves to walk again when suddenly a loud bang and snap rattled the street as I was crossing. 

A massive metal beam dislodged from it’s joint, and before I knew it, it hurtles to my direction. I’m slow to react, and too shocked to move. I’m white as a ghost from the fear of my death when I’m suddenly pushed out of harms way by a force of at least the intensity of a car accident collision. 

I don’t even have time to process what just happened, because the next thing I know, I’m on the floor, with something on top of me. Whatever it is, it’s fucking heavy! I open my eyes, only to see a stressed out expression in front of me. It’s a random guy that pushed me away from the falling beam. 

He looked speechless, as if he couldn’t believe what he just did. I don’t blame him for being speechless, because I’m still trying to process what just happened. After a few seconds of just staring at him, he says something nearly whispering. “Are you hurt?” He asks, his voice laced with what seems to be concern. It’s only after he said that when I realize he has an LED triangle on his construction uniform.

Oh. 

Oh shit.

Oh my fucking fuck this can’t be happening. 

He’s the android. 

The android that stared at me two seconds ago. 

A fucking machine saved my god damn life. I’m about to scream until I see people are crowding around us, and of course, since this is 2037, everyone is filming this and no doubt they’ll post it to social media. I looked at the android and look to see his arms were dripping blue blood. 

This machine actually risked death for me, and he works in construction. I am so overwhelmed with shock I actually reply in a way I don’t expect. “Me? I’m fine. It’s you that is hurt. Are you okay?” I asked in a harsh tone. 

The android clearly didn’t expect that reaction because as soon as I said that, his expression contorted to confusion. Everyone started moving in towards me, and helping me up while police arrived at the scene. After that, my whole perception of time moved in slow motion. Next thing I know I’m being escorted away by police and first responders alike to access the damage. 

As I’m being escorted away, the android disappears into the crowd of police and construction androids. I am still trying to figure out what just happened, but I don’t even register anything until I hear a loud shouting from my right. 

“Okay everyone move aside this is a hazardous construction accident!” One police man belted for the crowd to hear. 

After the police said that, the crowd began to disperse, making it easier for me to slip past the hoard of people, but when I tried to get closer to the construction accident, the police stopped me in my tracks. “I’m sorry miss, but you can’t go that way it’s too dangerous.” He explained. 

“But, that robot thing actually saved my ass just now, the least I can do is thank him.” I reply, a hint of annoyance in my tone. He looked at me like I was insane. 

“That android did what now? That’s impossible, those things can barely function without doing their jobs.” 

“I swear on my life he actually saved me. If it weren’t for him, I would be a casualty. There are at least a dozen eye witnesses!” I cried. Today was definitely not my day. If things could get worse, they just did, because now there’s actual reporters here too. 

A loud Asian woman with a bob cut began reporting from across the street, and I try really hard to make out what she’s saying. 

“We are reporting live from what seems to be a construction accident near Woodward Avenue and Chicago Boulevard. The accident has been recorded by over a dozen eye witnesses and has been posted multiple times on social media. The video has already went viral and this is due to the fact that a local non-commercial construction android risked it’s life to save a woman who would have certainly been a casualty had it not been for that android. No one knows why the android disobeyed it’s programming, but the police and government are already deciding what to do with the android and whether to terminate it’s existence or not...”

At this point I am at a loss for what to do. Suddenly another police man speaks to me again when I try to leave. “Ma’am your going to have to come with us. We need to know if you could explain the events again so that we can have this on record.” He explains, cigarette in mouth. When did he light that? Sighing, I nod my head. “Yeah, of course.” 

Like I said, today is not going as planned.


End file.
